


Goddamn right you should be scared of me. Who is in control?

by Ineffablemurderhusbands



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Belts, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, F/M, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Negan is an automatic warning (Walking Dead), Non-Consensual Spanking, Public Humiliation, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Swearing, spanking as punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffablemurderhusbands/pseuds/Ineffablemurderhusbands
Summary: Negan chokes you during sex with his own belt.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Reader, Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Kudos: 38





	Goddamn right you should be scared of me. Who is in control?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I had this idea for a long time and since I am currently in Quarentine I decided to write it. But the thing is I never wrote anything twd related and neither wrote anything Negan related. It's been a while since I watched the show also so I don't know if my characterization was faithful. But I hope you enjoy this little filthy fanfic. Please leave kudos and comments if you do.

Being one of Negan's wives was not an easy job, mainly because Negan was not an easy person, but that wasn't to say that you loved your job and you loved Negan. Sure, it had started because you wanted protection and he could give it to you if you submitted yourself to him but it wasn't that anymore. Now it was something else entirely. The other wives knew and envied you. They knew you were his favorite. 

It's been a while since you've started to notice that the other wives didn't treat you the same anymore. Once you all were friends and amiable with each other but you started to realize that now they always stood together and shunned you out. Whenever you passed by them they started whispering or completely stopped talking, like they were talking about you. You didn't give it much thought but one day you would pay the price for your carelessness. 

It was a normal day when it happened. Usually when Negan wasn't around you were left to do your own things, one of the perks of being one of his wives. You didn't have any friends anymore within the Saviors so you spent most of your time reading or in your bedroom. You were making your way towards your bedroom through an empty corridor when you were jumped from behind. 

“Now you're going to see, your little bitch.” Whispered a female voice from behind you with a knife to your throat. Soon you were struggling as the rest of the wives circled you, ready to pounce like a pack of hyenas. You needed to think fast if you didn't want to get mauled, so as the woman distracted herself with her little speech, you waited. You waited until the knife moved for a second away from you and then you were the one whom pounced. In a minute you had that knife lodged into that woman's throat as the others jumped back, she dropped to the ground choking in her own blood as you watched it all occur. You watched until the life drained from her eyes and then you ripped the knife from her throat and stabbed her in the temporal lobe so she wouldn't turn into a zombie. After, you looked at the other girls and they looked terrified. Most of them had never killed a zombie before much less taken a life. They were with Negan since the beginning so the Saviors dealt with the gruesome parts. You on the other hand was a well skilled surviver. You had killed your fair share of zombies and people across the years before you had encountered Negan and his group. You were dangerous and that was the reason why he liked you so much. 

“I was going to see what?” You asked as you pointed the bloody knife at them. The rest of the women looked terrified, you probably had a crazy look in your eyes. 

“What in the fuck to we have here?” You heard a deep and gruffly voice behind you, causing your heart to miss a beat. You turned around to look at a furious Negan. You hadn't heard his heavy footsteps and neither of the two man behind him. 

“Negan...” You whisper as he looks at the scene in front of his. You could see his nostrils flaring. 

“Not a word, princess.” He raised his hand to shut you up and you closed your mouth. “I asked you a question.” 

“They tried to kill me.” You whispered. 

“We only wanted to scare her.” A petite blonde said, her little full bottom lip trembling in fright. 

“And you killed one of my wives.” He finished. 

“They had a knife.” You brandished the knife around to make your point. 

“You still killed one of my wives. That's inadmissible, you'll need to be punished for it.” He said as he stepped closer to you and grabbed the knife out of your hands. He handed it over to one of his guards. “Clean this mess.” He motioned to the woman at his feet. “Come with me.” He ordered you and the other girls to follow him and you did. You and the others followed Negan to the main communal dinner hall that was packed. He grabbed you by the back of your neck and pushed you over a empty table. Everyone stopped talking and interacting to look at the scene unfolding in front of them. 

“If I may have your attention.” Negan said, like he didn't already had the full attention of everyone. “It seems that we have a little wannabe traitor in our amidst.” He said and your heart pounded heavily in your chest. “My dear wives plotted against one of their own.” He pointed at the terrified girls and you sighed in relief. “We can't let that happen, can we?” The people all shook their heads. “Abso-fucking-lutely not! They'll be punished in a minute.” He glared at them and the women cowered in fright. “But we also need to punish this one.” He tightened his hold in your neck. “She killed one of my wives and this is unacceptable, even if she was right in doing so.” You couldn't see what he was doing but you could hear the sound of his leather belt sliding out of the loops of his dark jeans. Negan took his hand from your neck just long enough so he could rip your white dress right in the middle, leaving you only in your panties in front of everyone. Your entire body flushed with embarrassment as you pressed your upper torso more firmly against the table, the cold from the metal making you shiver and causing goosebumps to appear on your skin. “I'll punish her and y'all are gonna watch as I do it, so it'll serves as an example. Even my favorite responds to me and me alone. I'm the motherfuckin' king of this castle and nobody else, got it?” He said to the crowd. “Buckle up, sweetheart.” He whispered against your ear before he gave your ass the first lash. SMACK. It echoed loudly in the room and you groaned at the sting. You were used to receiving spankings from Negan but it was in a whole different setting than what your found yourself now. “Count it!” He commanded. 

“One!” You whined. 

SMACK. 

SMACK. 

SMACK. 

Negan started raining down lashes on your ass, back and thighs, not refraining from using some real force into it. You were sure you were completely red right now, with angry and bloody welts on your ass, since it looked like Negan was concentrating his efforts there. You were feeling the pain but by the tenth lash you entered a state of euphoria and the pain became pleasure. You could feel your cunt throbbing at each lash and the state of public humiliation that you found yourself in only heightened your lust. Negan realized that your groans of pain changed to moans by the fifteenth lash so he only gave you five more before stopping. He wiped the sweat of his forehead with his forearm before addressing the crowd again. His hand never left the back of your neck. “EVERYBODY OUT!” He belted out and instantly everyone started to scurry off of there as quick as humanly possible. 

“What do we do with these, boss?” One of his goons asked as he pointed to the cowering girls. 

“Do I look like I give a fuck?” He responded in a harsh tone of voice. “Get creative!” He said. “Now get away from here and lock the door on your way out.” He ordered and the man did what they were told as they dragged the women away and closed the door on their way. Soon you and Negan were alone in the communal hall. “You are such a dirty slut.” He whispered filthily to you as he palmed your ass, making you hiss at the pain. “Here I am punishing you and you are getting off on it.” He made a tsk sound. “What will we do about that?” He asked as he pushed your panties aside and swiped a thumb over the wetness gathered there. “You're so fucking wet, baby.” He groaned deeply and the sound alone made you moan. “It was so fucking hot seeing you with blood on your hands.” He started to circle your clit as he talked. “It was hard to get mad at you for doing it, sweetheart.” 

“Negan.” You whined his name as he inserted his thumb inside of you and stroked your inner walls. 

“So fucking hot.” He said. You heard the telltale sound of his belt again and flinched, expecting more pain. Negan shushed you and caressed your shoulder lightly before placing his belt around your neck. You were confused for a moment before Negan pulled your head up, using the belt as a leash and choking you slightly in the process. You gasp for breath for a while, grasping at the leather on your neck before a feeling of elation surrounds you as Negan pushes his whole cock inside of you in one go, bottoming out. Not even giving you time to adjust to his size before he started pounding into you. You moaned loudly every time he bottomed inside of you, feeling the delicious drag on his cock against your constricting walls. You took your hands away from your throat to grab at the edge of the metal table, so you wouldn't slide at his powerful thrusts. Negan continued with his hand around the leather belt so every time he thrust inside of you, he also pulled the makeshift leash, choking you. The shortness of breath made everything fuzzy around you but also made you focus entirely on the feel of his cock pounding your g-spot over and over again as he fucked you. You were so wet you could feel your juices coating your inner thighs. You felt alive, like livewire. 

Negan draped his body on top of you, rolling the belt over his hand even tighter so your upper body rose from the table, exposing your breasts to the cool air. The coolness of his leather jacket was both soothing and agony over your painful back as he started kissing your neck while he pounded inside you, his bony hipbones bumping on your ass and releasing a little sliver of pain from the earlier spanking. He was also whispering the filthiest dirty talk on your ear, telling you how nice your cunt felt around his cock, how he couldn’t wait to make you cum for him, how he liked hearing how much of a bitch in heat you were for his cock and how he couldn’t wait to fuck you until you couldn’t walk, until everyone around them found out how much of a wanton whore you were. 

You should be blushing like a school girl at his dirty talk but you were wetter than ever, moaning like the wanton whore that he was saying you were. And you loved every moment of it. You loved how Negan's cock felt inside of you. You could feel your legs trembling, almost failing you. His groans against your ear only pushed you further and you finally came when Negan pulled the leash tighter, completely cutting off your air flow and effectively choking you. You came so hard that you was sure you blacked out for a moment, just hearing a high pitched sound in the back of your mind that you later realized was your own voice. You felt your walls clenching violently around Negan’s cock and that was what drove him to the edge as he came with a groan, just barely remembering to pull out so you wouldn't get pregnant. Negan coated the extension of your ass and lower back in his cum and you panted and you felt it dripping down your skin. Negan undid the belt from your neck and tossed it aside, littering kisses shoulders and licking at the mark the belt left on your neck. It would bruise, he pondered with interest. Good. 

“Fuck, baby girl.” He whispered huskily against your ear, making your shiver and your pussy to clench on nothing. “That was fuckin' hot.” 

You merely whined, feeling too exhausted to talk even if you could. 

“I'm looking forward to the next time I'll need to punish you.” He said, giving your shoulder a last kiss before peeling his body from yours and zipping up his pants, slipping his belt firmly in place again. “Get some rest.” He said as he slapped your ass with his hand and walked away as you whined. “I hear sitting baths helps.” With a deep chuckle he was gone, leaving you to pick yourself up and find your way.


End file.
